In today's “always on” communications environment, computers, mobile phones, tablets, and other communications devices provide a constant stream of stimuli to the users of these devices. The constant stream of emails, text messages, notification, and other alerts can pose a significant challenge to focusing and task completion. This problem is exacerbated by the number of communications devices and services to which a user may have access at any given moment. Immediate alerts and real-time communications are necessary in many instances and may provide great efficiencies for the user of the communications device or devices. However, in some instances, the user of the communications device or devices may need complete focus on a particular task and may require a period of uninterrupted time to stay on task.